Means to an End
by PearlyJammer
Summary: A Darker Look at Rogue's Thoughts set post SOL
1. Default Chapter

Title: Loginc and Reasoning  
  
  
  
Series: Means to an End  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
  
  
E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Summary: A darker look at Rogue's thougths post-SOL.  
  
  
  
Dedication: For Caroline and Laeto who wanted more DarkRogue stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cautious glances, the hateful stares and nervousness exist only  
  
when I am around. Caution for my skin is deadly. Hate for the part  
  
of my psyche that belongs to a long established enemy. Nervousness  
  
for the larger piece of the unpredictable man/beast living in my head.  
  
They resent me, and I hate them for it. They treat me as if  
  
I am a parasite and each of them a potential host. Erik was right.  
  
There in no land of tolerance. Especially not here, in this mansion  
  
where equality and acceptance are stressed. The people here are both  
  
equitable and accepting, but not tolerant. Never confuse the three,  
  
it is a deadly error.  
  
Equality can get you hurt, when you discover it is nothing but  
  
an illusion. Acceptance can get you killed when you accept the fact  
  
that you have deadly adversaries, you may as well put a down payment  
  
on a casket. Tolerance, will allow you to use both devices you your  
  
advantage, it allows you to fully understand your opponent and  
  
measure their ability. You accept the fact that they are not your  
  
equals, and a good fighter will exploit that.  
  
Charles does not understand this and over the years he has gone  
  
from being naive to being a fool. And I cannot stay her any longer.  
  
Being around his ideals is sickening. Seeing the X-Men and the  
  
resident children emulate that believe brings forth the rage I  
  
inherited from Erik and Logan.  
  
Logan believes the X-Men's "attack only if provoked" mentality  
  
will get me killed one day. I have to say, I second that opining.  
  
Erik feels Charles is wasting his time on a Utopian idea that will  
  
never be more than that, an idea.  
  
Both men are right in their own ways. Were you to ask me, my  
  
views are fairly similar. The X-Men can get you killed, my own  
  
experience can attest to that. I can state with confidence that had  
  
it not been for Logan, I would be dead. Scott wouldn't have gone up  
  
there, nor Jean, nor Storm. Excuse me if I hold that against them.  
  
The point is not that the X-Men are cowardly, it's the fact that  
  
they fight for all the wrong reasons that pisses me off. Sacrificing  
  
one, to save everybody and all that. Maybe I'm selfish but I can't  
  
agree with their ideals. How do you ever know for sure that the one  
  
life you let slip away wasn't the most important one? How can you  
  
say that saving more people is the higher objective? How do you  
  
justify what is in fact associated murder?  
  
Logically and statistically you have a much better chance at  
  
saving one person, than in saving hundreds or thousands. It's not  
  
cowardly to aim for the logical answer. Better than overestimating  
  
your own power and abilities and in the end loosing everything,  
  
including the one life you could have saved.  
  
Erik, may be a little extreme in his ideals, but at least he's a  
  
realist. I understand him better than even Charles does. His  
  
memories are now equal to mine. I have accepted the fact that he  
  
tried to kill me. But most importantly, we can tolerate each other.  
  
That's something the X-Men and I will never have.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Logan, this is Charles Xavier. Rogue has vanished."  
  
  
  
Pause.  
  
  
  
"I fear she has gone to Erik's."  
  
  
  
To be Continued........... 


	2. Morals Versus Values

Title: Morals Versus Values  
  
  
  
Series: Means to an End  
  
  
  
Rating: R, for Logan's language  
  
  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
  
  
E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Directly follows "Logic and Reasoning" Logan POV  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not only do I owe the X-Men, but I also have a deed to Noah's  
  
Ark, the Bermuda Triangle and Skywalker Ranch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck Chuck and his stupid crusade. Dipshit almost got Marie killed. He  
  
had the nerve to call me on his damn creepy brain-phone thing and ask me to  
  
get her away from Eric's merry little group. What a dumbass.  
  
Now I ain't a fan of Buckethead, damn near hate the fucker actually, but at  
  
least he'd honest. He point-blank said what he was going to do. Least with  
  
him, Marie won't be surprised by anything, she knows what he's like. Plus is  
  
a guy like Sabertooth is loyal to him, there has to be a reason.  
  
Hell Chuck thinks I'm going to go fight with him and his stupid  
  
Fisher-Price superheroes. Hell no. When Cyke was ready to blast that  
  
machine with Marie still in it, Chuck lost me. Heh, before that I was  
  
thinking about joining up. Keepin' an eye on Marie and all. The only  
  
reason I left her with the geeks was cause Chuck told me he had some  
  
information about my past. But he would only give it to me if I agreed to  
  
leave Marie there. Big fucking mistake that one. Shoulda just taken the kid  
  
with me like I wanted too. Guess I'll just do that now.  
  
Marie leaving for Erik's doesn't surprise me, at all. She's got a large  
  
dose of him and me in her head, and neither of us really qualify as Mr.  
  
Fuckin' Sunshine. And Marie has got a rebellious streak a mile wide. She  
  
don't take orders from nobody, not even a badass Canadian who orders her out  
  
of his trailer. If Erik expects her to listen to everything he says, he's  
  
got another thing coming.  
  
I ain't saying she won't fight for Erik. Just she'll only do it when she  
  
seems to think the means justifies the end. That's all. Erik don't like  
  
that, he'll loose one hell of a valuable asset. If she stays there, I might  
  
as well be there too.  
  
Chuck's gotta grow up one of these days and realize that you bet more than  
  
you can afford to loose. He could afford to loose Marie, and I have a big  
  
fuckin' problem with that. When he lost her, he lost me too, there ain't no  
  
two ways a bout it, we're a packaged deal. 


End file.
